Hugo Moller
Hugo Moller is a character in L.A. Noire. He is a person of interest in the Homicide case ''The Golden Butterfly''. Biography Background Hugo married Deidre Moller and had a daughter, Michelle Moller. Hugo previously served in U.S. Army before returning to Los Angeles resuming his job as a mechanic. Occasionally, Hugo and Deidre suffered domestic problems. One incident ended with Hugo physically striking at Deidre, though he would apologize by buying expensive fancy jewelry such a gold elgin watch and a golden butterfly brooch. As a result, Deidre and Michelle were often afraid of Hugo, because of his potentially violent nature. Events of L.A. Noire When Michelle went to a high school dance one evening, Deidre and Hugo argued over who should pick up their daughter from the dance. Deidre went to the school and Hugo went for a drive to relax and much later picked up Michelle, however Deidre was not home. Hugo filed a missing person's report for Deidre and went looking for her, only to return home to be informed by detectives Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway of his wife's murder. During questioning, Hugo became a suspect motivated by domestic violence, Hugo became outraged by their accusations while dealing with the pain of mourning for his wife. After Phelps and Galloway left, Hugo was caught attempting to burn blood-stained shoes in an incinerator, and was arrested. During interrogation at Central Police Station, Hugo revealed that the blood was from skinning rabbits and that he burned them because he feared that no one would believe him. Unfortunately for Hugo, his wife's car was found with evidence from her murder inside the trunk, most of it directly linking to him. Since Moller worked as a mechanic, the tire iron and overalls found implicated him. However, Eli Rooney was charged instead. Hugo was released and later reunited with his daughter, and was left to mourn for Deidre. Case Appearances Homicide *The Golden Butterfly Trivia *Hugo owns a blue 1934 Chrysler Airflow. *Hugo likes Driving car. *Once the player has interviewed both Hugo and Eli Rooney, they will get the choice of either charging Hugo or Eli. However, if the player chooses to charge him, Captain Donnelly will be furious and berates him, for leaving Michelle with no parents, and for not charging Rooney, a known pedophile. The player will only earn a maximum case rating of three stars. *Hugo is mentioned again in the case ''The Studio Secretary Murder''. When Captain Donnelly tells Phelps and Galloway that someone pawned Deidre Moller's engagement ring, Phelps brings up the fact that there could be a serial killer on the loose. Galloway attempts to convince Phelps that Hugo Moller is the killer of his wife. This conversation does not change even if Eli Rooney is charged. *As seen in the first trailer, Hugo was originally played by a different actor. His original appearence can be seen at approximately 0:46 in the trailer. *Hugo is portrayed by Greg Grunberg, who is probably most famous for his role as Matt Parkman, in the series Heroes. Parkman is rather ironically a Detective. Gallery hugo_moller.png|A sketch of Moller. Hugo Moller.png|Hugo Moller's Information Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Persons of interest Category:Arrested Characters